


Hide and Seek

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Protective Thorin, children getting lost, playing hide and seek, thorin is father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: Thorin has promised to take his family to camping and his children are very excited about it. Little too excited and they get lost while playing hide and seek, making Thorin almost loses his mind.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by our sweet thehobbit82. I hope you like this dear, I got little carried away :)

It was early in the morning when little pitter patter of little feet was heard on the royal chambers in Erebor. Thorin and his wife, you were still sleeping when your youngest, four-year-old child came to yours and Thorin´s bedchamber fully awake and very excited about this day. It´s was the day her father had promised to her and her siblings to take them to camping in the nearby forest. So she was adamant to wake her parents early so they can be on their way as soon as possible. She stopped in front of bedchamber doors of her parents and leaned against it with all her little strength and with a determined little grunt or rather squeal, she managed to crack the heavy door open just enough for her to fit through it. With a wide grin, she ran her long and pretty wild untamed morning hair swaying side to side, to stand beside the bed of her father´s side and stared at Thorin´s sleeping figure for a while.

Thorin slept on his side, his arm protectively around your waist his face buried in your hair, his left leg resting on top of your calf. Little girl hummed excitedly and climbed on the bed starting to wake up her father.

 _”Taad,”_ she whispered first little unsure but when she didn´t get any reply she turned up the volume of her voice.

 _”Daddy, daddy, daddy…”_ she practically chanted shaking his arm getting impatient.

Thorin hummed sleepily starting to wake but not really opening his eyes, instead, he pulled you into his arms more firmly sighing deeply and settled back to sleep. You were stirred from your dream world by Thorin and you groaned quietly when your daughter´s chanting got through to your sleepy head.

 _”Thorin, your daughter is awake…”_ you murmured pulling the furs closer to your head snuggling into your husband´s arms more comfortably making Thorin huff at that and then you felt him giving you a little kiss on top of your head.

 _”She´s your daughter too if I remember correctly,”_ Thorin said with his deep baritone voice letting his head fall back to the pillows.

But suddenly your happy little moment was broken to pieces when your daughter jumped on top of Thorin with all her weight in order to get some attention to herself. Thorin grunted loudly feeling the sudden weight on his side and turned his head to look at his daughter sitting on him with a hurtful expression on her face.

 _”Taad, you promised to take us to camping!”_ she said with all the authority with her little high pitched voice she could muster making Thorin bite his lip so he would not burst into laughter.

 _”Alright alright, go wake your brothers and sister. We go after we have breakfast,”_ Thorin chuckled and watched amused as his daughter jumped off the bed and enthusiastically ran out their bedchamber to wake everyone. You turned to face Thorin eyes still closed nuzzling into his chest mumbling something about regretting to ever mention about the camping to her in the first place. Thorin laughed at that and turned so that he was now hovering over you peppering little kisses on your neck and chest coaching you to open your eyes.

 _”Time to get up amrâlimê…”_ he whispered making you groan not really wanting to rise, especially now that Thorin was waking something else inside of you but you knew too well it wasn´t going to happen when your youngest was waking up the whole litter and soon enough all five children ran to your bedchamber excited for the camp trip, well, almost everyone.

 _”Daddy! What are doing to our mommy?”_ youngest one shouted horrified when she saw Thorin lying on top of you. Being sure you were in need of help, she jumps on the bed and started punch Thorin´s back with her little fists making Thorin burst into laughter, her punches were tickling him rather than hurting him and even you were chuckling under him. She wasn´t used to seeing you and Thorin sharing affections half naked in bed so it was kind of understandable why she thought you needed help.

Other four siblings were just looking at the scene in front of them either sighing or rolling their eyes.

 _”Sikur! Stop it! Dad is not hurting mom!”_ oldest one, a nine-year-old boy, Romi said lowly, he had inherited the deep voice of his father and it was impressive when he used it and it did the trick even now. Sikur stopped hitting Thorin and glanced at his brother confused. _”Are you sure?”_ she asked quietly looking at her brother then glancing at Thorin who was trying his very best to keep a straight face while gazing to your eyes while you were shaking your head smiling.

 _”Yes! Now get off of him,”_ Romi sighed irritated cursing in his mind why he had to have such a pesky little sister, his other little sister, seven-year-old Nelaes was nothing like Sikur, she was calm, quiet and reasonable one clearly inherited those qualities from you. Nelaes´s twin brother, Throlir was also calm, always thinking before acting, very patient and sometimes Thorin questioned you if they were indeed sired by him because they didn´t have his temper at all, rather they reminded more of Balin than him which always made you laugh and joke about how maybe Balin had snug up in the chambers while Thorin was in meetings. But Thorin knew you were only teasing and chuckled at that. But the last child, a year younger than Romi was like a mini version of Kili. Drili was always pulling pranks on his siblings, getting into trouble making you grow grey hair or two and testing his father´s already short temper even further. But now as he watched Sikur sitting on Thorin´s back he just wanted to go back to sleep, he was excited about the camping trip, he was, but not so early in the morning. Groaning he stepped forward and grabbed his sister by the waist and lifted her up.

 _”Come on sis, let´s go get something to eat and let mom and dad catch up,”_ Drili said the annoying tone of voice making others nod. No one was really in the mood for Sikur´s silly behavior and turning on their heels left the room Drili carrying Sikur in his arms as she tried to free herself screaming how it wasn´t fair that mommy and daddy weren´t joining with them now. As the doors finally closed and the silence was landed in the room you two sighed and Thorin moved to lie next to you.

 _”Are you sure you want to go through with this?”_ you asked glancing at Thorin who rubbed his eyes with his hand sighing heavily.

 _”Well, I promised to go with them and I´m not backing down now,”_ Thorin said lowly staring at the ceiling.

 _”Well, then, better get up before poor Bombur is overwhelmed by our dear children. And the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back,”_ you hummed getting up from the bed and reaching toward the silk morning gown when you felt strong arms wrapping around your waist.

 _”I love you,”_ Thorin whispered to your ear kissing your neck lightly.

 _”I love you too Thorin.”_ you sighed closing your eyes for a moment. It was going to be quite a day so you enjoyed this little quiet loving moment with your husband.

 

***

 

The kids were full of energy as you and Thorin had finally found a spot to set up the camp. They were running around, crying out loud with such joy you didn´t know was even possible. Chuckling you grabbed Drili and Sikur by the arm in order to calm them down a bit, just long enough to be able to say what was on your mind.

 _”Alright little rascals, why don´t you go play little further off so your father and I can set up the camp without you been on our way, ”_ you said the amused tone of voice and they nodded their heads running off the minute you let go of them.

 _”Just don´t get lost! And don´t eat anything you don´t know for sure if it´s eatable!”_ Thorin shouted after them and got a punch of okay´s before all five children ran off further in the forest.

 

They decided to play hide and seek since it was a new territory and there were so many good hiding places to discover. Everyone nodded excitedly and Romi agreed to be the first to search.

 _”One…two….three…”_ he started counting and Sikur, Drili, Nelaes, and Throlir dashed different directions to find a place to hide.

Sikur found a thick bush but she could easily fit underneath it and so she crawled under it giggling to herself. Drili wandered little further off and found a little cave where he quickly went settling in as comfortable as possible in small space. Nelaes and Throlir went to hide between three fallen tree trunks and now they just waited.

But as it turned out Romi was very good at finding others and it didn´t take long him to find his siblings.

This went on quite a while as they took their turn as a counter. _”It´s getting late, I guess it´s time to go to get something to eat,”_ Romi said when his stomach started to crumble and others were agreeing to it happily, they were too hungry. Sikur took a hold of Throlir´s hand and followed her siblings humming a lullaby you had tough her. But as they walked through the forest in order to get back to camp they noticed that they didn´t know where they were anymore.

 _”Please don´t tell we´re lost Romi,”_ Nelaes whined looking around trying to figure out where they were but as she noticed that she didn´t recognize the spot they were currently she was getting worried. Romi frowned not sure what he was supposed to say or do but ultimately it didn´t matter, they all knew the answer.

 _”I guess we are,”_ he sighed.

Sikur started crying falling to her knees on the ground. _”I want my mommy and daddy!”_

 _”I know Sikur, me too but I´m sure they will come look for us when they realize we are taking too long,”_ Throlir said quietly trying to comfort his little sister.

 

***

 

Thorin was pacing back and forward on the camp feeling utterly nervous. His children had not come back yet, it was getting dark. Maybe they had countered a wolf, or a bear…or an orc! His babies might be dead and he didn´t know about it! You, on the other hand, was sitting on the fallen trunk watching Thorin´s pacing calm as an old elephant. How could you be so calm when your children were missing, was beyond Thorin´s comprehension.

 _”Thorin, you need to calm yourself,”_ you said taking hold of his arm but it didn´t have the effect you were hoping.

 _”Calm? How I can be calm when my precious babies are missing! They might be even dead and I…”_ he started rambling getting anxious. You grabbed him by the face forcing him to look at you.

 _”Thorin. Calm down. You´re not doing anyone a favor by acting like a nervous yearling.”_ looking into his blue eyes full of worry you decided it was best if you went to look for them and Thorin kept watch on the camp in case if they found their way back while you were searching for them.

 _”But…”_ Thorin tried his mind working to show him the worst case scenarios to him making him more panicking than before. _”I can´t sit around doing nothing! I have to find them,”_ he said rushing forward like a raged bull. You sighed shaking your head, he was not going to find even a giant spider by rushing into the forest blinded by anxiety.

 _”Thorin!”_ you yelled at him and running after him you tackled him to the ground making him growl at you but you weren´t having it. Not now.

 _”Calm down you stubborn mule! I´ll go to find them and you will sit on your ass in the camp in case they do show up on their own. Got that?”_ you growled back waiting for the answer, it was nothing more than a huff but you were fine with that. Nodding you got up and waited for him to stand. Thorin glared at your way but turned around and walked back to camp making you shake your head at his manner before calming yourself by taking a deep breath and walking into the forest to find your children.

Tracking your children´s footprints wasn´t exactly hard but you got little worried when you saw that they led you further to the forest. You stopped to listen and faintly you could hear someone´s crying, they weren´t far from you.

 _”Sikur! Throlir! Nelaes! Romi! Drili!”_ you took a gamble and yelled their names and listened. It didn´t take long for someone shouting and you heard as someone was running toward you.

 _”Amad!”_ high pitched cry came and you crouched down at the same time as Sikur dash through the bushes toward your open arms her siblings right behind her. They all cried and ran into your arms hugging you tightly.

 _”It´s alright little ones, mommy´s here, it´s alright, bunnanunê”_ you hushed them calming them down giving them little kisses to their hair and foreheads.

 _”Where´s taad?”_ Sikur sobbed taking a tighter hold of your coat.

 _”Dad´s at the camp in case you found your way back before I would find you,”_ you said quietly stroking her hair softly and felt her nod her head. Without saying anything more, you lifted your youngest into your arms and guided your little darlings back to the camp where Thorin was anxiously waiting.

When he saw you and his children he sighed with relief and opened his arms when all of them ran to hug their father.

 _”Taad!”_ Sikur cried jumping on his arms wrapping her little arms around his neck burying her face in his hair.

 _”Gehyith, are you alright? I was so worried about you, all of you,”_ Thorin whispered hoarsely trying not to cry as he felt his other children wrapping their arms around his waist.

 _”We just got lost, but we´re alright,”_ Nelaes said quietly pressing her face against Thorin´s stomach trembling lightly. You sat on the fallen trunk and gestured Thorin to come sit next to you. Romi and Throlir came sit beside you, while Drili climbed on your lap. Girls were hugging their father like their life depended on it and that makes you smile at the sight fondly. They surely were their father´s daughters.

 _”I guess this requires a little song now that we´re all together,”_ you chuckled looking at Thorin raising your eyebrow. Thorin hummed giving you his famous smirk before starting to sing an old dwarvish song that you knew well. Children took more comfortable position closing their eyes listening their father´s deep baritone voice lulling them little by little to sleep while you stared at the fire quietly listening to your husband´s voice that you loved so much. No matter what the day throw at your way, at the end of the day, you were still a family and you loved each other until the day you would take your last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> Bunnanunê = my tiny treasure  
> Taad = Father  
> Amad = Mother  
> Gehyith = Little Dove


End file.
